elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Taronga Zoo
Der Taronga Zoo ist der Stadtzoo in der australischen Metropole Sydney, Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates New South Wales. Der Zoo ist gelegenen im nördlichen Stadtgebiet in Mosman, nördlich des natürlichen Hafens der Stadt, Port Jackson. Der Zoo wird heute von der Taronga Conservation Society, einer von der Regierung von New South Wales geführten Gesellschaft, in deren Trägerschaft auch weitere Einrichtungen wie der Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo stehen, geführt. Im Zoo leben etwa 4.000 Tiere aus 350 Arten. Geschichte Erstmals wurde bereits 1884 im Moore Park ein Zoo in Sydney eröffnet, und zwar die Zoological Society of New South Wales. Allerdings erwies sich das Gelände bald als zu klein, so dass die Regierung des Bundesstaates 1912 etwa 17 ha Land an seiner heutigen Stelle für einen Zoo zur Verfügung stellte, das 1916, dem Jahr der Neueröffnung, um weitere 3,6 ha erweitert wurde. Die Gestaltung orientierte sich am Konzept des gitterlosen Zoos von Carl Hagenbeck. Insgesamt wurden 228 Säugetiere, 552 Vögel und 64 Reptilien vom Moore Park an den neuen Standort überführt. Viele davon, darunter auch die Elefanten, wurden per Schiff durch den Hafen gebracht. Elefantenhaltung Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung Bereits im alten Stadtzoo von Sydney lebten Elefanten. Zu den ältesten dokumentierten Elefanten dort gehört ein Tier namens Jumbo, dessen Geschlecht und Ankunftsdatum nicht überliefert sind. Er soll aus dem Zoo von Kalkutta oder vom König von Siam stammen und starb 1896. Eine Kuh namens Jessie traf 1882 in Sydney ein, also noch vor Eröffnung des alten Zoos, und soll ebenfalls von Kalkutta oder Siam stammen. 1862 geboren, wurde sie am 26.09.1939 eingeschläfert. Bis 1996 wurden insgesamt 22 Elefanten im Taronga Zoo und seinem Vorläufer gezählt, wobei eine Mehrzahl von sechzehn Tieren nur auf der Durchreise in einen anderen Zoo oder einen Zirkus im Taronga-Zoo eingestellt waren und daher nur kurzzeitig dort lebten, von nur vier Tagen bis hin zu neun Monaten. In jenem Jahr 1996 lebten noch drei Elefanten im Taronga-Zoo: der Bulle Heman und die Kühe Ranee und Burma. Für dieses Jahr ist auch die Planung für die Überführung von drei Elefanten aus Malaysia angegeben. Schon längerfristig waren die Planung zur Elefantenzucht, da die dort lebenden Elefanten keinen Nachwuchs hervorgebracht hatten. Nach dem Tod von Ranee blieb das ältere Paar Heman und Burma zurück. Nach langer Planung wurden beide dann im Mai 2005 dann in den Taronga Western Plains Zoo nach Dubbo gebracht, wo bei ihrer Ankunft noch drei Afrikanische Elefantenkühe lebten. Im Gegensatz zum Zoo Melbourne, der ebenfalls die Zucht plante, aber sein ebenfalls nicht züchtendes Paar im Bestand behielt (Bong Su und Mek Kapah), wurden die angestammten Bewohner der Elefantenanlage in Sydney also ausquartiert, um jüngeren Tieren Platz zu machen. Nach diversen Kontroversen um die Einfuhr von Kühen und einem Bullen aus Thailand erreichten im November 2006 acht Thai-Elefanten Australien, von denen fünf, ein Bulle namens Gung und vier Kühe, in den Taronga-Zoo gebracht wurden. Es handelte sich um die Kühe Porntip, Thong Dee, Pak Boon und Tang Mo. Mit diesen sollte die Zucht eröffnet werden, wobei auch Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su den jungen Kühen aus Thailand künstlich zugeführt wurde. Der erste in Australien geborene Elefant war hingegen ein Nachwuchs des jungen Bullen Gung und von Thong Dee, ein Bullkalb, das den Namen Luk Chai erhielt und am 04.07.2009 im Taronga Zoo geboren wurde. Ihm folgte das zunächst tot geglaubte, dann doch lebend zur Welt gekommene Bullkalb Pathi Harn, das am 10.03.2010 von Porntip geboren wurde. Am 02.11.2010 kam dann das bislang jüngste Kalb Tukta, die Tochter von Pak Boon, zur Welt. Auch hier war wiederum Gung der Vater. Tang Mo blieb bisher kälberlos. Am 19.10.2012 wurde eine Elefantenpflegerin von Pathi Harn schwer verletzt und beinahe getötet. Im Sommer 2014 kündigte die Taronga Conservation Society an, die Elefantengruppe des Taronga-Zoos aufzuteilen und eine Gruppe mit den beiden Jungbullen Anfang 2015 in den Taronga Western Plains Zoo zu überführen, wo auch noch Burma lebt, die 2005 aus Sydney dorthin kam. Dabei gilt das Platzproblem auf der relativ eng begrenzten Anlage in Sydney als Grund. Die abzugebenden Elefanten sind Luk Chai und seine Mutter Thong Dee sowie Pathi Harn und seine Mutter Porntip. In Sydney verbleiben demnach Gung, die Kühe Pak Boon und Tang Mo sowie Pak Boons Tochter Tukta. Die Überführung der vier Elefanten erfolgte im April und Mai 2015. Thong Dee war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von Gung trächtig. Ihr Nachwuchs Sabai wurde am 2.11.2016 in Dubbo geboren. Am 26.05.2017 brachte Pak Boon in Sydney ihren 2.Nachwuchs zur Welt, ein gesundes und kräftiges Bullkalb, das wiederum Gung zum Vater hat. Im Januar 2018 zog Gung aus dem Taronga Zoo in Sydney in den Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo um. Er soll dort "Mentor" der dort bereits lebenden Jungbullen werden, darunter seine Söhne Luk Chai und Sabai. Sabai hatte seinen Vater bisher nicht kennengelernt. Die Eingewöhnung verläuft problemlos. Elefantenbestand Derzeit leben im Taronga-Zoo 4 Elefanten: *die Bullen: Jai Dee (2017) *die Kühe: Pak Boon und Tang Mo sowie Pak Boons Tochter Tukta (2010). Literatur *Nina Keese: Elefanten in Zoos Australiens, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (Nov. 2006), S. 33-37 (hier Abschnitt Taronga Zoo, Sydney, New South Wales, S. 33-34). Weblinks *Taronga Zoo, Artikel auf de.wikipedia.org (vgl. auch die englische Version Taronga Zoo). *Asian elephants at the Taronga Zoo in Sydney, Fotos und Informationen zu den Asiatischen Elefanten in Sydney auf www.asianelephant.net. *Taronga Zoo, Kurzüberblick über die Geschichte des Zoos auf taronga.org.au. *Jayantha Jayewardene: THE ASIAN ELEPHANT IN AUSTRALIA, in: Gajah 15 (1996), S. 33-35, Artikel zu Einblicken in die Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung in Australien auf www.asesg.org. *Taronga Zoo to relocate four Asian elephants to Dubbo to ease overcrowding, Artikel zur angekündigten Abgabe von vier Elefanten nach Dubbo auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. *Umzug von Gung nach Dubbo auf https://taronga.org.au. Kategorie:Zoo